


No one

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iron Man-Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman- Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: E' un periodo di serenità per Tony e Peter, il loro primo Natale insieme, prima di dover pensare di nuovo ai doveri di supereroi e alla battaglia contro Thanos. Peter è emozionato all'idea di passare il primo Natale con il suo signor Stark, però... non sa cosa regalare di speciale a quell'uomo che ha già tutto! Poi ha un'idea che potrebbe dimostrare a Stark quanto sia importante per lui.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori del MCU e a chiunque detenga i diritti dell'universo Marvel.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Legends never die [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088
Kudos: 2





	No one

**No one**

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you…_

_(“No one” – Alicia Keys)_

Si avvicinava il Natale e Peter era in preda a tanti sentimenti contrastanti. Da una parte era emozionato e felice, perché quello sarebbe stato il suo primo Natale con il signor Stark. Si domandava come sarebbe potuto essere e se finalmente, insieme a lui, avrebbe ritrovato la vera gioia dell’atmosfera natalizia che mancava nel suo cuore da troppo tempo.

Ricordava poco dei Natali trascorsi con i genitori, quando era ancora piccolo, qualche flashback isolato che non riusciva a contestualizzare. Eppure, quando pensava a quei giorni ormai lontani, sentiva nel cuore un calore e insieme una nostalgia che lo travolgevano. Non aveva più provato sentimenti tanto intensi, non aveva più vissuto veramente il Natale fino in fondo, quello che va al di là dei pranzi, dei regali e degli addobbi, quello che nasce nel cuore quando si è accanto alle persone davvero importanti.

I Natali con zio Ben e zia May erano stati piacevoli, ma mai veramente pieni di gioia. Su tutti e tre gravava l’ombra di coloro che non c’erano più e, per quanto zio Ben si sforzasse di rallegrare l’atmosfera, di proporre giochi e divertimenti per distrarre il nipotino e la moglie, c’era sempre qualcosa di forzato che non permetteva a Peter di godersi quei momenti fino in fondo.

Dopo la morte di zio Ben era stato anche peggio: zia May, poverina, aveva fatto il possibile per cercare di rendere speciale il Natale di Peter, ma non poteva prendere il posto dei suoi genitori e lei stessa soffriva per la mancanza del marito. Gli ultimi tre Natali, vedendo che non serviva a nulla riproporre la formula tradizionale, la zia aveva tentato qualcosa di diverso, invitando Ned a cena da loro e poi portando i ragazzi al cinema. Peter si era divertito e aveva apprezzato molto la compagnia dell’amico e gli sforzi commoventi di zia May… ma la magia del Natale, quella vera, era ormai troppo lontana e Natale finiva per diventare un giorno festivo come tanti altri.

Non era così che sarebbe dovuto essere.

Peter, tuttavia, era consapevole che anche zia May non era felice e quindi si era rassegnato a rinunciare per sempre a quella magia, a trarre il buono e il bello da ciò che poteva e a mostrarsi sereno e riconoscente per non preoccupare ancora di più la zia, senza pensare a ciò che non avrebbe mai più potuto provare dentro di sé.

Ma ora tutto poteva cambiare… forse.

Chissà, magari il suo primo Natale con il signor Stark sarebbe stato speciale, magico e meraviglioso come quelli che ricordava da bambino!

Intanto era molto contento perché era dalle vacanze estive che non aveva più tanto tempo da passare con lui, gli impegni della scuola erano stati sempre più pressanti, specialmente nell’ultimo mese. Verifiche scritte, test, interrogazioni e il laboratorio di chimica… a Peter sembrava di essere più a scuola che all’Avengers Tower e spesso tornava talmente stanco da non riuscire a godersi completamente nemmeno la compagnia del signor Stark e la visione delle loro serie TV preferite. Adesso, però, tutto sarebbe cambiato, almeno per qualche giorno, e lui avrebbe potuto trascorrere molto più tempo con l’uomo che amava… magari sarebbero anche ritornati al cinema, o avrebbero fatto un piccolo viaggio… Peter era emozionatissimo!

Allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, era anche preoccupato: cosa avrebbe potuto regalare al signor Stark? Avrebbe voluto fargli un dono speciale, perché era il primo Natale che trascorrevano insieme e perché voleva ringraziarlo di tutto quello che stava facendo per lui… ma come poteva fare? Lui aveva ben pochi soldi e il signor Stark, poi, aveva tutto e più di tutto! Che regalo speciale avrebbe mai potuto fargli?

Sapeva che non era tanto il valore del regalo ad essere importante, che era il pensiero che contava, ma un dono significativo avrebbe fatto capire al signor Stark quanto tenesse a lui e quanto fosse felice di passare quel primo Natale insieme.

Era la Vigilia di Natale e Tony aveva portato Peter in un grande negozio di abbigliamento per ragazzi, dicendogli di scegliere liberamente tutto quello che voleva.

“Peter, immagino che tu ormai non creda più da anni a Babbo Natale, no?” gli disse, in tono scherzoso, mentre entravano nel negozio. “Non voglio farti un regalo che ti deluda e non ti serva a niente. Sei abbastanza grande: prendi tutto quello che vuoi, maglioni, jeans, qualsiasi cosa desideri e non preoccuparti di quanto mi farai spendere. Sto imparando che i soldi meglio spesi sono quelli per le persone a cui… a cui si vuole bene.”

Peter era commosso e, proprio per questo, si sentiva ancora più in colpa e inutile: lui non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare, non aveva né soldi né idee per far capire a Stark quanto gli volesse infinitamente bene. Come al solito, era inadeguato, era sbagliato. Cosa avrebbe potuto regalargli? Un dopobarba da poco prezzo? Una banale cravatta? Che delusione per il signor Stark… Peter non era uno sciocco e aveva compreso benissimo il messaggio che l’uomo voleva trasmettergli portandolo in quel negozio e incoraggiandolo a scegliere lui stesso i regali che avrebbe voluto.

Chiunque altro avrebbe pensato che Tony Stark aveva scelto la via più facile, tanto era ricco e poteva permettersi di spendere anche centinaia di dollari per il suo ragazzino. Molti avrebbero visto la sua apparente generosità come un modo per togliersi il pensiero del regalo senza doversi arrovellare: una carta di credito e una disponibilità illimitata, come i genitori che regalano giocattoli costosissimi e di ultima tecnologia ai loro figli, ma poi non hanno né tempo né voglia di giocare con loro nemmeno per cinque minuti.

Questo è ciò che avrebbe pensato la maggioranza della gente, ma non Peter.

Peter sapeva che quello era il modo tutto personale del signor Stark per dimostrargli quanto gli volesse bene, quanto fosse prezioso per lui. Sapeva che Tony non era bravo con le parole e che dimostrava il suo affetto con le azioni: facendogli comprare tutto ciò che desiderava era come se gli dicesse _Puoi spendere quanto vuoi, Peter, tanto non ci sarà mai niente di abbastanza prezioso per dirti cosa significhi per me, quanto sia meraviglioso per me vederti sorridere e illuminare la mia vita._

E proprio questo pensiero si poteva leggere negli occhi scuri dell’uomo che seguiva ogni passo del suo ragazzino tra le file di maglioni, jeans e pantaloni eleganti. Il suo sguardo, nascosto dietro gli occhiali scuri, e il sorriso che aleggiava appena sulle sue labbra, manifestavano il suo orgoglio e la sua felicità nel vedere Peter incantato davanti a tanta scelta, proprio come un bambino in un enorme negozio di giocattoli.

Il sorriso e la luce negli occhi del suo ragnetto erano per Tony il più bel regalo di Natale, il più delicato e prezioso che potesse aver mai desiderato.

E fu così che Peter, mentre portava alla cassa i due maglioni e il paio di pantaloni di velluto che aveva scelto, comprese quale sarebbe potuto essere il regalo più bello e significativo da fare al suo signor Stark, quello che gli dicesse tutto ciò che provava per lui e tutta la sua felicità nell’essere al suo fianco.

“Hai scelto, ragazzo? Molto bene. Signorina, mi faccia tre bei pacchi regalo, voglio mettere comunque questi doni sotto l’albero del salone” disse Stark, sorridendo a Peter.

Il cuore del ragazzo sobbalzò e batté più forte. Adesso anche lui aveva qualcosa da mettere sotto l’albero per il suo signor Stark e sarebbe stata una sorpresa dolcissima, qualcosa di inaspettato e perciò, forse, ancora più bello.

O, almeno, era quello che sperava…

Tornati a casa, Tony mise i regali per Peter sotto l’albero e poi andò a fare una doccia e a cambiarsi per la cena, che quella sera sarebbe stata specialissima. Lui e Peter da soli, con le luci dell’albero e le altre lucette disseminate per la stanza a illuminare la loro serata. Solo loro due…

Il giorno dopo, per Natale, le cose sarebbero state diverse: Peter e Tony erano stati invitati da zia May per il grande pranzo natalizio… conoscendo le abilità culinarie della donna, Stark pensò che avrebbe dovuto mangiare bene a colazione per poi fingere di apprezzare i _manicaretti_ di May… e poi, la sera, avrebbero organizzato una grande cena con tutti gli Avengers e gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. all’Avengers Tower.

Ma, quella sera, sarebbe stata soltanto per Tony e Peter…

Erano già le sette quando Tony tornò nel salone per la cena e trovò Peter seduto sotto l’albero con un piccolo pacchetto in mano, legato da un grande fiocco rosso.

“Ehi, ragazzo, non è ora di cena? Vuoi aprire prima i tuoi regali?” domandò, con un sorriso intenerito. Peter era proprio un bambino, certe volte: prima i regali e poi la cena! “E va bene, aprili pure, anche se non capisco tutta questa fretta, li abbiamo comprati solo poche ore fa e sai benissimo cosa c’è dentro quei pacchetti.”

Il ragazzino, però, non scartò i suoi regali; si alzò in piedi con il piccolo pacchetto tra le mani e, con uno sguardo pieno di imbarazzo e tenerezza, lo mise in mano a Tony.

“Questo è il mio regalo per lei, signor Stark” gli disse, con la voce che gli tremava per l’emozione.

Tony apparve molto stupito. Non si era aspettato un dono da parte di Peter e non gli interessava neanche, in fondo per lui il vero regalo era stato incontrare quel ragazzo speciale, in un momento della sua vita in cui non credeva più a niente. Non poteva desiderare nient’altro adesso che aveva Peter…

Tuttavia Stark era anche un uomo molto curioso e così si sedette in poltrona per esaminare bene il misterioso pacchetto che gli aveva dato Peter. Sciogliendo il fiocco rosso, vide che non si trattava di un pacchetto, bensì di un certo numero di lettere ancora nelle loro buste.

“E queste che cosa…?”

“Le apra e le legga, signor Stark” lo invitò Peter, con un sorriso timido sulle labbra e le guance arrossate.

L’uomo obbedì, prese la prima dal fondo del mucchietto e iniziò a leggere. Era la scrittura rotonda e infantile di un bambino e c’erano poche frasi vergate sul foglio:

_Natale 2010_

_Caro Babbo Natale, sono Peter Parker e quest’anno penso di essere stato buono. Ubbidisco sempre a zio Ben e cerco di non far preoccupare zia May. Però non voglio giocattoli da te. Vorrei soltanto una cosa: potresti farmi incontrare ancora Iron Man, il supereroe che mi ha salvato? Vorrei tanto rivederlo! Grazie Babbo Natale! Peter Parker._

Era mai possibile? Il piccolo Peter era rimasto così affascinato da lui da volerlo incontrare di nuovo, così tanto da chiederlo come dono a Babbo Natale invece dei soliti regali? Incredulo e con una strana sensazione nel cuore, così intensa che sembrava strapparglielo dal petto, Tony lesse la seconda letterina:

_Natale 2011_

_Caro Babbo Natale, anche quest’anno ho cercato di fare il bravo bambino e aiuto sempre zia May e zio Ben. Speravo tanto che tu mi facessi incontrare Iron Man, o anche Tony Stark, perché ormai sono grande e so che sono la stessa persona, però non mi hai accontentato. Io non ti chiedo nient’altro, non voglio niente, soltanto poter conoscere Iron Man o il signor Stark di persona. Mi puoi aiutare? Peter Parker._

Peter sorrideva imbarazzato, guardando Stark che apriva e leggeva le letterine una dopo l’altra e sentiva crescere il calore nel suo cuore, lo sentiva risalire fino agli occhi colmandoglieli di lacrime dolcissime e strazianti allo stesso tempo che per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe lasciato cadere.

_Natale 2012_

_Caro Babbo Natale, lo so che ormai sono grande e non dovrei più credere in te, ma io spero ancora nei sogni e spero che a Natale si possano realizzare. Per favore, non portarmi niente, ma fai che possa incontrare il signor Stark. Questo non è un regalo che posso chiedere ai miei zii. Per favore, questo Natale vorrei che il mio sogno si realizzasse, io cerco sempre di essere buono anche se non è facile e i miei compagni mi prendono in giro… ma non mi importerebbe niente se potessi conoscere il signor Stark, lui mi proteggerebbe. E non voglio dirlo a zia May e zio Ben per non preoccuparli. Peter Parker._

Tony si sentiva lacerare l’anima e nello stesso tempo il cuore gli si riempiva di mille sentimenti contrastanti. Quel bambino solitario e escluso dagli altri, senza più i genitori, con due zii non ricchi, che poteva chiedere qualche regalo speciale solo a Natale, aveva per anni atteso, con pazienza e fiducia, solo l’avverarsi di un sogno: incontrare lui, Tony Stark. Conoscere l’uomo che ammirava, il supereroe che aveva preso a modello.

Era meraviglioso e allo stesso tempo spaventoso. Perché lui non lo aveva saputo? Perché non era corso subito da quel ragazzino così dolce e gentile che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e della sua protezione contro i compagni bulli?

“Ecco, signor Stark, questa è l’ultima… poi, a dire il vero, ho smesso di credere che a Natale i sogni si potessero avverare. Però, due anni dopo, l’ho incontrata sul serio e allora ho pensato che, forse, alla fine, le mie lettere avevano ottenuto il loro scopo!” disse Peter, arrossendo ancora di più e porgendo all’uomo l’ultima lettera, quella che aveva tenuto stretta contro il petto fino a quel momento.

_Natale 2013_

_Caro Babbo Natale, questa è l’ultima lettera che ti scrivo, ormai sono troppo grande e non credo più ai sogni. Zio Ben ci ha lasciati lo scorso settembre e adesso io e zia May siamo soli. Non ho mai conosciuto il signor Stark e non credo che lo conoscerò mai. Sono state solo le fantasie di un bambino sciocco. Se per caso esisti, scusami per averti disturbato. Buon Natale. Peter Parker._

Tony si alzò in piedi di scatto, lasciando cadere le buste e i fogli di carta ai suoi piedi.

Quanto aveva sperato, pregato e sofferto quel ragazzino? Quanto lo aveva atteso inutilmente, mentre lui perdeva tempo in progetti inutili, feste frivole e compagnie femminili superficiali?

Senza una parola lo prese per le braccia e lo attirò a sé, stringendoselo forte al petto, baciandolo sulla testa, trattenendo a fatica lacrime di rimorso e tristezza per non averlo potuto accontentare prima, lui, il suo ragazzino, la luce, la gioia, la stella della sua vita.

“Signor Stark, forse è una sciocchezza, ma io… lei ha tutto e io non sapevo cosa regalarle e allora ho pensato che forse, così, avrebbe capito quanto è importante per me…” mormorò Peter, timidamente e mezzo soffocato dall’abbraccio convulso di Tony.

“Tu non devi regalarmi niente, Peter, non lo capisci? Sei tu il mio regalo, il dono più bello che la vita potesse farmi e non solo per questo Natale, ma per sempre” disse Stark, prendendolo in braccio, portandolo sul divano con sé, stretto al suo petto. Lo baciò una volta, due, mille, accarezzandogli i morbidi capelli castani, aspirando il suo profumo fresco di adolescente, sentendo di non meritarlo, di non aver fatto niente per lui, di averlo deluso per anni.

“Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo, non… se lo avessi saputo, sarei venuto a trovarti molto prima, mi sarei occupato di te, Peter, io… non so cosa…”

“Signor Stark, va tutto bene” sussurrò il ragazzo, adesso veramente felice e sereno tra le braccia del suo eroe. “Non poteva saperlo, ma adesso siamo insieme e lo saremo per sempre… vero?”

“Certo, ragazzino. Questo è solo il primo di tanti Natali speciali che passeremo insieme, è solo l’inizio, non ti lascerò solo mai più, mai più” disse Stark, sempre più sopraffatto dalle emozioni.

Si unì al suo ragazzino per un lungo, dolcissimo, infinito bacio tra le mille luci natalizie, abbracciandolo, tenendolo stretto e pensando che quello, veramente, era il Natale più bello di tutta la sua vita.

Il primo di molti, moltissimi Natali con il suo Peter, il suo angelo, il suo raggio di sole.

**FINE**


End file.
